The present invention relates to commercial and retail display equipment and, more particularly, to an improved clamping system for use with such displays.
Commercial and retail display racks and fixtures come in many shapes, sizes and configurations. While it is trite to say that commercial and retail display fixtures must be attractive and functional, increasingly there is a need for versatility to permit a vendor to display a variety of wares and-to redesign the display with minimal effort and expense.
One popular mode of retail and commercial display utilizes a pair or more fixed posts typically running from the floor to the ceiling. A plurality of holes or protruding pegs provided vertically along the posts permits shelves, bars, hanger racks or other display equipment to be selectively attached at the appropriate height levels. While versatile, this arrangement presents a problem in that a loaded rack or shelf is difficult to reposition since it must be removed entirely from the hole or peg and advanced to the next discreet hole or peg position. This requires not only strength but a fair amount of dexterity. Alternately, the display equipment must be unloaded of merchandise, repositioned and then reloaded.
A further solution proposed has been to provide a channel running vertically along the length of the support post to permit a sliding fastening system to be provided for the display equipment. These sliding fastening systems provide versatility over the discreet hole/peg systems in that an infinite number of display positions are available along the length of the channel. However, repositioning or changing the display equipment in either a loaded or unloaded condition, can still be a problem. Present clamping systems of this type, when unlocked to be repositioned or to change the display equipment, must be held in place manually in order to permit the clamp and/or the display equipment from dropping to the floor. Thus, two people are often required to do the job.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved display clamping system, which is both versatile, interchangeable and easy to operate.
In a one aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus for displaying an article, the apparatus comprising a support having an elongate channel defined therein, the channel having an interior, a length and a mouth, the mouth adapted to provide exterior access to the channel interior substantially along the channel length, a display element for displaying an article, the display element having a plate portion, an elongate member adapted to be slidingly received and retained in the channel, the elongate member being shorter than the channel length, a position lock mounted on the elongate member and adapted to extend through the mouth of the channel when the elongate member is disposed in the channel, the position lock being operable to releasibly fix the elongate member in a selected position along the length of the channel; and, a clamp mounted on the elongate member and adapted to extend through the mouth of the channel when the elongate member is disposed in the channel, the clamp being operable to selectively releasibly secure the display element plate portion adjacent the support.
In a second aspect, the invention provides an adjustable display apparatus comprising, a display element for displaying at least one article, the display element having a plate portion, an elongate member adapted to be slidingly received and retained in a channel defined in a support, the channel being of the type having an interior and a mouth, the mouth adapted to provide exterior access to the channel interior substantially along the length of the channel, a position lock mounted on the elongate member and adapted to extend through the mouth of the channel when the elongate member is disposed in the channel, the position lock being operable to releasibly fix the elongate member in a selected position along the length of the channel and a clamp mounted on the elongate member and adapted to extend through the mouth of the channel when the elongate member is disposed in the channel, the clamp being operable to selectively releasibly secure the display element plate portion adjacent the support.
In a third aspect, the invention provides an adjustable display apparatus comprising a rod adapted to be slidingly received and retained in a channel defined in a support, the channel being of the kind having an interior and a mouth, the mouth adapted to provide exterior access to the channel interior substantially along the length of the channel, an clamp mounted on the rod, the clamp having a knob adapted to extend beyond the mouth of the channel when the rod is disposed in the channel, the knob of the clamp being operable to selectively releasibly secure the display element plate portion adjacent the support, a position lock mounted on the rod, the position lock having a bolt operable to selectively advance in the channel relative to the rod to releasibly fix the rod in a selected position along the length of the channel, and a display element for displaying at least one article, the display element having a plate portion, the plate portion having an hooked slot and a axial slot, the hooked slot adapted to engage the clamp, the axial slot adapted to engage the position lock.